Ignorancia fingida
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Antonio no es ningun idiota pero se siente culpable por fingir que no sabe nada sobre los sentimientos de Alfred hacia el y cada vez que lo oye llorar siente que el dolor rasga su corazón como un cuchillo. Secuela de "Sentimientos reprimidos"


_Ignorancia fingida _

_Disclamer_: Hetalia no me pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Antonio no es idiota, puede ser que sea un poco despistado, pero no es ningún idiota, al contrario de lo que todos creen el se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, sabe que Francis es un pervertido de primera (aunque eso es un hecho obvio), tenia sospechas del romance que Lovino tenia con Gilbert, sospechas que se vieron confirmadas cuando el prusiano le confeso sus sentimientos al italiano mayor, un hecho que dicho sea de paso le destrozo por completo, estuvo días encerrado en su casa, tirado en la cama, sin ánimos ni siquiera para comer, pensando que era lo que debía hacer, al fin de al cabo hacia mucho tiempo que sentía un cariño muy especial hacia Romano, tal vez todavía no era demasiado tarde.

Con un vislumbro de esperanza en su interior, Antonio le confeso a Lovino sus sentimientos hacia el, recibiendo como respuesta una disculpa por parte del italiano mayor dejándole muy claro que ya estaba con Prusia y no le podía corresponder y que lo consideraba un muy buen amigo pero nada mas.

Al poco tiempo, Lovino se fue a casa de Prusia para pasar tiempo con el prusiano, Antonio ni siquiera se despidió del italiano, estaba demasiado triste y deprimido como para reaccionar, paso el día encerrado en su cuarto, sentado en un rincón tocando una triste melodía en su guitarra. Al caer la noche, sin haber probado bocado en todo el día, Antonio salio de su casa y se metió en el primer bar que encontró en su camino, se sentó en la barra y pidió un vaso de licor, decidido a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol así se olvidaría del dolor que le causaba el rechazo de Romano.

Horas después, Alfred lo encontró sentado en la barra, completamente ebrio, con un vaso de licor medio lleno en las manos, lo saco del bar y lo llevo a casa, una vez adentro de la casa, Alfred lo dejo sentado en la sala y fue la cocina para volver minutos después con una bebida para la resaca y unas aspirinas. Después de tomar la bebida contra la resaca y las aspirinas, Antonio no pudo aguantar más y se desplomo llorando en brazos del americano, lamentando su suerte en asuntos del corazón.

Tiempo después, vinieron muchas noches como esa: Alfred lo iba a buscar a los bares o a cualquier otro lugar donde estuviera metido y lo sacaba a rastras del lugar, completamente ebrio para llevarlo a casa, darle algo para la resaca y dejarlo dormido en su cama. Alfred a veces se quedaba en su casa, le preparaba el desayuno (había aprendido a cocinar bien gracias a Matthew) le decía que dejara de tomar y se iba a la casa blanca para tener un reunión con su jefe.

Con el tiempo, Antonio empezó a sentir un cariño muy especial por el americano, le parecía muy tierno que lo cuidara y lo consolara, que le hiciera el desayuno, que lo animara a seguir adelante pero Romano aun no salía de su mente y de su corazón.

Además, se daba cuenta de los sentimientos del americano hacia el, no importaba cuanto disimulara el chico de ojos azules, el español notaba que Alfred sentía algo muy especial por el y eso lo confundía bastante. No quería que Alfred sufriera por su culpa, varias veces Antonio escucho a Alfred llorar antes de salir de su casa, cuando el americano lo creía dormido.

Antonio se debatía entre el cariño que sentía por Lovino y su confusión respecto a lo que sentía por Alfred, no quería lastimar a Alfred, pero no había olvidado a Lovino así que decidió fingir ignorancia, sabia que estaba actuando como un verdadero cobarde pero mientras no aclarara sus sentimientos hacia el americano no sabia que mas hacer.

Por eso cada vez que Alfred va a buscarlo al bar para llevarlo a casa, darle algo para la resaca y dejarlo dormido en la cama, Antonio se siente culpable, sabe que Alfred esta sufriendo por su causa, el dolor rasga su pecho como cuando escucha al americano llorar por el y Antonio también llora al saber que Alfred sufre por el y que podría perderlo si no le dice lo que siente.

A la media noche, Antonio va al bar a ahogar sus penas en licor, sabe que el ciclo se volverá a repetir: Alfred lo vendrá a buscar, lo sacara a rastras del bar, lo llevara a casa y lo cuidara hasta que se duerma, luego saldrá de la casa, sin antes haber llorado a escondidas en la cocina. Lo que Alfred no sabe es que Antonio lo escucha llorar y se siente culpable por eso, que finge ignorancia por miedo a perderlo.

Antonio sabe que esto los esta lastimando a ambos, sabe que algún día tendrá que enfrentar lo que siente pero mientras tanto se esconde tras una ignorancia fingida que tarde o temprano le cobrara un alto precio: la indiferencia de Alfred o que el dolor del de desamor, el miedo al rechazo y su propia confusión le consuma por completo.

Fin


End file.
